Don't Call Me Emu
by OneWhoNeedsTherapy
Summary: Shippo POV. There's this new guy at school. He's... different. Everyone's making fun of him. Can Shippo stop the teasing and become friends with the new guy or will he join in the teasing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha

Claimer: I own all rubber chickens

--

I'm short. My nickname's "Shrimp" or "Mental Midget" but people usually say Shrimp. I usually get chosen last for sports or I'm the odd man out. My Friends, Miroku and Kohaku, are ok guys but they usually lead in the teasing.

"Hey, Shrimp!"

I turned and saw Kohaku with a basketball coming up the street.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool…"

Kohaku shot and missed the rim by mere inches. I got the ball and was about to shoot when I felt something like a cement block hit my head. I crashed to the floor and felt that familiar hot liquid run down my nose.

"Ouch! Ya jerk!"

I looked up and saw Kikyo Tama. Not the most likeable person in the world. Anyway, she started yelling at me! Like its my fault she can see as much as a bat in daylight. She finally stopped and grabbed the ball, and started playing with Kohaku. And you know what? He totally forgot about me! Tch. So I took a seat on the sidewalk and watched them play. Kikyo was not good at all and she kept tripping on purpose to get Kohaku to catch her. But everyone knows Kohaku is dating Rin, so she's wasting her time. Here's the weird part. I was watching Kikyo be a total flirt and everything and there was this guy. He looked older, maybe sixteen. Anyway he came out of nowhere looking really scared, like he just killed someone and he was thinking it over. I decided to talk to him.

"Hi", I said.

He looked at me with a scared/ blank expression.

"Hello", he said.

I could barely hear him and he spoke with a thick accent so I almost didn't understand him.

"What's your name?"

The guy stared at me again like he didn't understand me. He looked down at the sidewalk and I thought he wouldn't answer me.

"Inu-yasha"

"Huh?"

That got me by surprise. I looked at him. I noticed he wore red pants that were way too big on him. He also had on a tight black shirt. He wore a necklace of rosary beads with something hanging from it. He noticed I was looking at the beads so he stashed them under his shirt.

"Cool. I'm Shippo."

"Shippo?"

"Yeah."

"Shippo funny name."

Now that I think about it my real name isn't really tease proof. Actually my real name is worse so I prefer "Shrimp".

"Uhh… Yeah. You can call me 'Shrimp' though."

"Yes."

"Hey, you don't speak English very well, do you?"

Inu-yasha shook his head.

"I know. I move here from Kyoto. Is in Japan."

"Wow. That's awesome."

Much fighting there. Very dangerous. Me and brother Sesshomaru live here. Other family back Kyoto."

"I see."

I told Inu-yasha I'd see him later and went home. My dad wasn't home so I cooked myself some leftover ramen and watched TV. Later I got a call from Miroku.

"Hey, Shrimp! Kohaku told me you were hanging with a new guy! What's the story?"

"It was just a guy I met. No story attached."

"Right, Shrimp", Miroku said in one of his world famous sarcastic voices. 'I totally believe you."

Then he hung up. 'Great' I thought. 'Maybe this will blow over by tomorrow.'

Well my maybes never come true. Sure enough the next day there was Miroku with his usual gang of girls.

"Shrimp, you never answered my question yesterday."

"Look, you pervert. I don't know anything about that guy!"

"Hey! Who's that!"

Speak of the devil. There was Inu-yasha, standing at the front of the room. The teacher wasn't there yet and he had the same scared/ blank expression on his face.

"Heh. Well it looks like we gotta new kid.", Miroku yelled.

Inu-yasha just stared at him. Same expression.

"Now don't be like that! C'mon sit down at that nice desk in the front!"

Inu-yasha stood there, not with the same face, but this time with a serious expression.

"No. In Kyoto student never misbehave."

"What! Idiot! You're nowhere near Kyoto!"

"I not sit."

He crossed his arms and that was the end of that. The teacher came in, like two minutes later, told us to shut up and curiously looked at Inu-yasha. He handed her a card, which she read and told the whole class, "This is Inu-yasha! He has moved here from Kyoto! Make him feel welcome! Now he is older than all of you, but this is the grade level where he will learn English faster!" Then she put his name on the board:

Inu

"Hey! Sounds like Emu to me!"

"Miroku see me after class…"

Inu-yasha Takashi

"There! You can sit in the seat next to Shippo over there. Shippo raise your hand.

I did, he saw, smiled a little, and sat next to me.

"Hey, Emu!"

"Emu, Emu!"

"Emu, do you know what this is!"

It was break time, usually for playing, right? Not that day. Everyone was, including me, were having fun teasing Inu-yasha. His nickname is Emu if you haven't already guessed it. Its so much easier and funnier to say. Some of us aren't really sure if he knos what an emu is…

--

So sorry for the cruddy ending. I'll do better the next time around! Till then I own all rubber chickens!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I just want to clarify some things. An emu is some sort of bird. That right? Whatever. And Inu-yasha is a half dog demon, and people are calling him emu. I thought it was weird. Haha. Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha

Claimer: I own rubber chickens.

--

Two days after Emu Started coming to our school, we learned that he should really be a senior in high school. Most of us were shocked. We knew he was older but not that much older. Anyway he stills carries those rosary beads with that thing hanging from them. Weird. Kids are teasing emu even more. And I'm doing that too. I feel like I fit in the crowd now. Because of my height, I was never invited to anything. Now almost everyone is talking to me! It feels great! But Emu is more sullen than ever. All he ever does is get to school like three seconds before the bell and leaves as soon as it rings. The only good teasing time is during lunch. Well, one day me, Miroku, and Kohaku decided to follow him to where ever he goes.

We followed him all the way downtown where all the immigrants live. He stopped at a shabby old apartment and went in. We did the same. What we weren't expecting was to see him right there, waiting for us.

"Welcome. You want come in, yes?"

"Sure", we said.

We went up old stairs that were about to break any day. At last we reached the top floor. We walked down the lines of doors until we reached one that said " Takashi" on it. Emu fished in his pockets for his keys and unlocked the door.

"Inu-yasha! Did bring friends, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

A man of about twenty-six came into the tiny room where we were all crammed in. He looked really good, compared to Emu.

"You friends, yes? Welcome. I bring drinks later."

Then he left. I felt kind of depressed in that room. It gave of a familiar feeling but I couldn't figure it out. Then Emu said, "I not live fancy. Very poor. Immigrants treated bad. No job left."

"I'm sorry"

"Feh. It nothing."

Now there was a side of Emu I haven't seen before. Usually he says something like no, maybe, yes, something like that, but never 'feh.' Something must be up. Whatever. Its not like I care. Right?

We played basketball the next day. Again I watched the guys play while warmed the bench. It was going all right, but then Emu showed up. That would have been ok except for the fact that Miroku had to stop the game and walk over to him. Again Emu stuck whatever was on his beads under his shirt.

"Hey, Emu! What the hell is that thing anyway!"

Loud Miroku…

"It something. Not special."

"Oh, I don't think so…"

Miroku then made a grab for the necklace and he got it. Emu got so mad that he punched Miroku as hard as he could in his face. Miroku fell back but he didn't let go of the necklace. That's when I did a crazy thing. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I jumped on Miroku and gave him a major Indian Burn. He yelled and kicked me in the balls and punched me in the face. My nose started to bleed, but luckily he missed my balls. Anyway Miroku got all sorry and all that crap. Said he wouldn't do it again and made sure I was ok. Emu walked over to us. He was covered with blood, not all of it his.

"Where beads?"

Miroku said, "What the hell? I don't have them! Freak!"

He and the others went back to their game. Emu sat next to me.

"Do you have beads?"

He asked it all seriously and very quiet like.

"Yup."

I opened my hands and there was that thing that Emu always kept with him.

"Thank you much!"

I wasn't expecting the hug, but whatever. Then he asked me something.

"Do you think girly if guy wear locket?"

I definitely wasn't expecting that. I thought it over. Some really great guys were lockets but this one was a exception. It had roses all over it. But it seemed important to him so I said, "Nope."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then I would like to show you what is inside! "

Before I knew it he had it open and everything, like he's done it lots of times before. I looked inside and saw a beautiful girl and a lot of other people. But the girl was in front in the picture.

"Who are these people?"

"Family."

"Oh, wow. Who is the girl? Your sister?"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh. Sorry. Is she still in Kyoto?"

Emu nodded.

"You must miss her, huh?"

"Very much."

"I'm sorry. I hope you see her soon."

"Thank you."

He got up and left. I almost felt bad for Emu, bad he was weird. I don't care about him. Right?

--

Oooh! Second thoughts. I hoped you liked this chapter!

Rubber Chicken Freak!


	3. Ch 3

Hello again. I want to thank Davinci and Now I luv rubber chickens for reviewing. Hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha…

Claimer: I own rubber chickens!

--

Inu-yasha's POV 

I just walk from home to school everyday and I get teased by people. Everywhere I go. I know I am different, but I do not see why people tease me. And it only seem that boys are teasing. Not girls. They are nice to me most of the time. But it seem that boy teasing worst. I do nothing and I get in trouble. One boy, I think his name 'Miroku', will not leave me alone. His friend, uhh… Kohaku, just as bad as he is. There is one maybe I consider friend. Name is Shippo. The problem, I think that he not think us friends. I even show him my locket, given to me by mother. He said nice. Is good. I think he not mean it. My brother Sesshomaru, how you say, is grumpy-pants. Always yells.

'Inu-yasha clean floor'

'Inu-yasha cook food'

All day. Get very annoying. I guess I tell about family. My girlfriend. Name is Kagome. Very sweet girl. Her parents no want me date her. My mother and father, they both doctors. Both go to destruction sites to help wounded. Very dangerous. Dog die before I left. Sesshomaru is, how you say, pain in the butt.

People tease me about my looks, too. I have long silver hair and yellow eyes. My pants, they are too big and my shirts, they are too small. Always black and red, though. Favorite colors. I taller than classmates. I 6' 6".

I live in bad house in bad neighborhood.

One day I go to school as usual, and I went home. When I go to apartment I see three boys follow. I try to ignore. They just follow me to building. My brother sees them and invites them inside. 'Very weird' I thought. Sesshomaru not normally act like that. We eat and seem to have good time. Then they leave.

Brother asks, "Why do they follow you?"

I said I not know.

He said" Inu-yasha do not let people push you around."

I look at him weird. I not mention teasing to him. I ask how he know.

He said" I just know."

Creepy.

I go to room and try to sleep but can't. I dread school now. But I shall take brother's words to heart and try to not let teasing happen.

--

Next day I go to school and there is Miroku ready for the hunt.

"Hey, Emu"

"Hello" I said

"I don't like that tone, Emu. As punishment, how bout I repay you for hitting me?"

and he attack. I easily dodge and smack him in the forehead. No one need to know but I train everyday. Anyway he get all scared and go away. But teacher caught me and I sent to office. As I sat there , I saw Shippo. I ask why he here. He say that he got in trouble. I said I did too. He smiles and looks away. I still no think he like me. Big bald man come out and yell at me and Shippo. Then we go. On way to class, he stops me ans asks funny question.

He said, "How come you get teased and you look like you don't care?"

I said that usually fighting wasn't answer but Miroku was big exception. He laughed. Then he said, "Inu-yasha. That's a long name. And Emu isn't good either… How about 'Inu' then?" I look at him confused. Then he explain. "I don't like calling you 'Emu' cause its not nice. 'Inu' is much better."

Then he run to class.

I stand there and wonder 'Does he want to be friends?'

I very confused. But it seem at least one person likes me. Right?

Grr couldn't think of anything. So I wrote this! Umm. I know it was bad but please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. Thanks!


	4. Shippo has a change of heart

Hey, sorry I took so long with this one. Stuff has been going on. So thank you my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha

--

_**Shippo P.O.V.**_

Ok, I did something really weird. I think I was nice to Inu-yasha! Its been bugging me about how kids called him 'Emu' and stuff like that. I got sent to the principles office one day because I threw a spitball at my math teacher. When I got there Inu-yasha was sitting there and he said he got in trouble. After baldy chewed us out, I told Inu-yasha that I didn't want to call him 'Emu' so I call him 'Inu' now. That's ok, right?

I was walking to school the next day and big shot Miroku comes up to me and yells at me for even talking to Inu. Then he said that he never wants to see us even communicating or he'll do something bad. I had a bad feeling about it, but I ignored it. I started to spend most of my time with Inu. There was so much to learn from him. Like… everything! It went on for a couple of weeks and Miroku decided to see what I was doing. He found out me and Inu were hanging out, so he went to bully mode. The next day he got me on my way to Inu's house/ apartment thing. He totally beat me up! I had a broken nose and a few busted ribs and my shoulder was dislocated. Before he left Miroku said he would do worse if he ever caught me with Inu again. I had to go to the hospital.

I wasn't sure if hanging with Inu was good for my health. But I stayed with him. He needed a friend and so did I. A friend who wouldn't call me shrimp or ignore me for weeks at a time. Being friends with Inu was worth it.

Inu frequently invited me to his house/ apartment thing, and even though I was afraid Miroku would get me, I went. He didn't get me on my way to Inu's house but at school he wasted no time in putting me down.

I was hurt a lot, but Inu was sort of a break from that. We talked about random things like who would win the basketball tournament, or which teacher was the biggest witch.

Then something really bad happened. Inu didn't come to school. He never missed school. And Miroku wasn't there either, which gave me a BIG hint. As soon as school let out, I ran home. I dropped of my books and ran to the park. Maybe they were there. I was wrong. I checked the usual places but nothing. I was getting worried. I didn't know where to turn. I was freaking out. What if they got in a fight? What if someone died? What if it was Inu.

So I did the next logical thing. I ran to the hospital. What I found there horrified me…

--

There it done. Short I know. Please review and tell me how I'm doing!

Rubber Chicken Freak ♥


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shippo's P.O.V.**_

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed as I saw what freaked me out. There was Inu, in front of the hospital, lying on his back, with cuts and bruises all over him. I ran to him and asked what happened.

"Boys ambushed me on my way to school. I knocked a few of them out but there were way too many. Miroku took a baseball bat and smacked my head…OUCH!"

I jumped when he did that. I took a look at his head and slapped myself for not noticing before. His silver hair was red, black, and brown. All of it blood.

"Oh my god, Inu. Why aren't you in a room or something! Why isn't someone helping you! Where are those jerks!"

Inu looked at me weird, like he had never seen that kind of reaction from anyone. Then he laughed really hard. So hard that I thought his wound on his head would open back up. "HAHAHA! Oh my goodness you are so funny, Shippo! HAHAHA!" I stared at him really hard. "Did that blow to your head scramble your brain or something?", I asked. Then it was Inu's turn to stare really hard. "No. It just, I get cuts like these all the time in Kyoto. Almost everyday." Then I felt really bad about what I said.

"I'm sorry, Inu…I didn't realize…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Inu got me in a big bear hug. Then I felt something wet on my shoulder. He was crying.

"Shippo, thank so much…" Was what I heard. Then he let go and said bye then left. I sat there. I wondered if Miroku and the others were going to get me sometime, but then I thought it was stupid to worry. I mean if Inu was my friend, I had nothing to worry about. So I got up and went home. The next day, though, brought me a major surprise I'll never forget…

--

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.! I just graduated and everything and I didn't have time

ArrogantPup5756 ♥


	6. Chapter 6

Inu's POV

When I went to school that day, I had the worst feeling in the world. I felt so bad I thought about, what you say… 'ditching' school that day. But unfortunately, I am stubborn creature, and simply brushed off the feeling. But all too soon I wished I had listened to gut. Miroku and Kohaku who was with weird girl surrounded me. The girl was laughing at something while the boys has looks that even government in Kyoto would be jealous of. Bloodlust. It was definitely in their eyes. I know that look all to well. I seen it many times in Kyoto.

Well, instincts told me to stay and fight and that is what I did. First, girl was annoying me so bad I simply picked her up and tossed her aside. She not happy about that. Next, I focused attention on Miroku. Kohaku was nothing to me and his punches barely stung. Miroku threw the first punch that I easily dodged. I went under him and kicked up into his jaw. Fresh blood spilled from his lips. I don't know what happened at that moment but I suddenly had the urge to spill all the blood from his worthless body. It looked delicious and was wasted being inside him. This time I dug my claws into his back and blood spilled more freely. That got me going.

I easily picked up Miroku and threw him up in the air. High in the air. I jumped up just above him ad punched him down to the ground. I loved the feeling. The feeling of killing something. Miroku landed on the earth with a scream, spilling more bright red blood from his jaws. I liked my lips. Suddenly I wasn't myself. It was like I was someone else. And it felt great.

I had power. Unimaginable power and I was enjoying it. Suddenly my ears twitched and my claws started growing. I was seeing red everywhere. It was like I was full demon. I loved it. Miroku cringed at the sight of me and tried to run away. I grabbed his ankles and dangled him upside down, so all the blood rushed to his face. I thought of how nice it would be to rip off his head and let the blood spill. I raised my claws for the final blow, but something whimpered behind me. I turned and saw Kohaku, eyes wide , skin deathly pale and finger pointing at me.

"M-MONSTER!", he screamed and took off.

I glanced at Miroku and he fainted. It was no fun to kill prey when the were unconscious so I threw him into a trash can.

Again I heard a whimper and I was so pissed I snarled and turned at the intruder ready to scare them witless. That's when I stopped. There, in front of me, stood my one and only friend in this country. Shippo's eyes told me everything. He had just walked on this scene, probably just in time to see me throw Miroku. I cursed my luck.

I stepped toward Shippo but he Stepped back looking positively terrified. I tried to tell him it was me. I said, "Shippo. Its Inu-yasha."

But that look never left his face. He was afraid of me. I made him that way. He stumbled back, tripping over a bag. He covered his face, and gave a strangled cry. I felt so bad. I had to get away from there. I jumped and left him there, a heavy pain in my heart. He saw me almost kill someone. Of course he would be scared…

I ran to the forest and sat by the nearest creek. I sighed. Now he would probably avoid me. I looked at my hands. They were covered with blood. I resisted the urge to licked it off. So I was them in the creek. I looked at my reflection and gasped. My face was not what it was. My eyes were red with black slanted pupils. I had sharp stripes on my face. My fangs were twice their normal size. My claws were long. I stared at myself, not believing that this monster in the water was me. I touched my face a couple times before I realized that it was me.

I understood why Shippo was scared. I understood why Kohaku called me a monster. I understood why I loved slicing Miroku to bits. I understood that I was a danger to everyone around me.

I resolved then that I could not be Shippo's friend anymore. I didn't want to but I had no choice.

It sucked. I lost my friend to what I really was. He never really accepted me. He was just being nice. That hurts. It hurts… I can't take it… I'm going back to Kyoto.

Shippo's POV

What was that! It said it was Inu, but… Was that truly Inu-yasha? I knew he was half-demon, but that…that looked full demon… It scared m so bad… Oh, God…

I shivered at remembering the look in his eyes as he was about to kill Miroku, but for some reason he stopped. I don't know what came over me, but I whimpered. He looked at me and for a second I thought he was going to kill me. But his face softened for a minute, then confusion washed over him. I'm betting anything that it was the look on my face.

Then he said it was Inu-yasha. I didn't believe him. I was so scared. I stepped back and tripped. Oh, God, I thought I was going to die. I covered my face and left out yet another whimper. Then I opened my eyes. He was gone and I had an unconscious Miroku on my hands. It was too late to go back to school, so I grabbed Miroku and took him to a hospital. The doctor said that he would have to stay for a while.

"What happened to him? Who did this to him."

I had to think of a lie quick.

"I have no idea, sir. I was late to school and I took a shortcut through the alley and I heard a moan in a garbage can. I looked and there he was."

He looked like he didn't believe me. I shrugged and the doctor went to his other patients. It was a pain but I decided to go Miroku. I went to the nurse and she told me his room number. So I peeked in. It was a pretty bad sight. He had bandages everywhere and he was hooked up to one of those breathing things. I was feeling really bad for Inu-yasha and I was about to go and see him, but a voice stopped me.

"H-He…"

I looked over at Miroku. His eyes were wide and he looked like had just seen a ghost. I felt sorry for the poor guy. I went to his bed.

"He who?", I asked gently.

Miroku looked over at me and whispered Inu's name with such fear and hatred that I gasped.

"Yeah, you're friend…Bastard…I'll kill him…What the hell is he…?"

He totally misinterpreted my gasp but whatever. Miroku obviously all his strength so he sat back down and fell asleep. I quietly stepped out and ran to Inu's apartment. But his brother answered the door.

"Shit…"

He looked at me and said, "What are you here for? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Umm…Yes…Uhhh…That's not….Crap!"

I ran out of there, not looking back. I was so confused. Why was Inu hiding? What IS he? Where did he go? Surely he didn't go to school in that state! Cursing my luck I walked towards my house. But my heart wasn't up to facing my dad just yet, so I walked right by. I really didn't know where I was going but somehow I ended up I the forest. Just as well. I didn't want to be around people right then.

I walked and walked, hardly aware of where I was going. Suddenly I heard a furious cry. I jumped like three feet in the air and landed behind a tree. My encounter with Inu made me jumpy. I cautiously peeked from behind the tree and saw none other than Inu. That didn't worry me. What worried me was his surroundings. Every tree was either up rooted or snapped in half. Oh, God could Inu really do that! He still ha his demon eyes but they wet. He was crying. I wanted to go to him, but my feet weren't listening to anything my head was saying. Crap. Inu roared again and the very ground seemed to shake.

OH MY GOD…. I stupidly gasped softly and with Inu's ears, of course he heard me. He turned and saw me planted on the ground. His eyes held strong bloodlust. He had lost himself. He didn't recognize anything. Very bad news for me. He slowly came toward me, flexing his claws.

"Crap!"

I tried to run but I couldn't. He came closer, posing to attack. Then arm descended upon my head.

"INU!"

The last thing I heard was a slash.

So sorry for not updating sooner. I started school again and haven't had much time!


	7. Chapter 7

Inu's POV

What did I do! I can't see anything! There is red everywhere but no one! Where is Shippo! I heard his voice…! Oh, no… That 'thunk' I heard… What did I do! I can't see! I cant's see if he's alright! No! Please tell me I didn't just do what I thought I did! Oh. My God!

I ripped my claws from whatever I hit and ran. That was cowardly, I admit but I couldn't help it. I couldn't see where I was going, so I trusted my instincts to take me where I needed to go. Where I went after that I do not know. But after a couple of hours, I collapsed from exhaustion. I needed water and food badly but my body wouldn't move. Would I die right there? Lame death, I thought. But then I heard something I would never thought to hear again. My name being called…

Shippo's POV

Whoa. That was scary. I thought for sure he would kill me. All that blood lust in his eyes. Scary. But for a minute I swear I saw Inu in there. Somewhere. He's just buried deep in there. God. What am I going to do? How do I find him? Ah, crap! I just can't deal with this! Inu sliced the bark right above my head. That was close. But then he looked so scared. He panicked or something. Then he just ran out of here. I mean it was fast.

What am I supposed to do? Who do I go to? Is there anyone? Wait. He has a brother! Sesshomaru! Yes! That's it! I'll ask him where Inu!

So I ended up in front of Inu's apartment, but to tell you the truth, I was really nervous. I cautiously knocked on the door, not really expecting him to be there. I mean he probably had a job or something to support himself and Inu. There was no answer for a while so I was about to leave when the door opened up a crack. An amber gold eye stared back at me.

"Mr. Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I suddenly remembered why I was there.

"Mr. Sesshomaru! It's Inu! Something happened!"

"Did he go full-demon?"

"Huh?"

"Come. I explain."

So I walked into his apartment.

"How were his eyes?"

I looked a Sesshomaru. He was dead serious. I can't believe it. Demons? Come on.

"Uh… huh?"

"What did his eyes look like?"

I shivered when I remembered the red and blood lust that where so obvious in Inu's eyes. My response was enough for Sesshomaru.

"Ah. I see. Shippo, has Inu-yasha told you yet that he was a demon?"

I looked at him weird. There were no demons in America. Maybe in Japan, but not America.

"Uh… No?"

"Huh. Baka."

"Uh… what?"

"Inu-yasha is a half demon. I am a full demon but right now I'm in my human form. We both moved here from Kyoto because the government there got too scared of demons. He ordered the execution of all full and half demons. So we moved here. We hoped to hide the fact we were hiding ,but…"

I was not processing this information at all. Demons? Kyoto? Laws? What the hell! My head felt like it was going to explode! Sesshomaru explained everything in a brisk, business-like voice. But so far I go the act that both he and Inu were in danger.

"But what?", I asked.

"But… it seems we've been found out…"

"What! By who!"

"You."

That shocked me.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that the fate of Inu-yasha and myself rests in your hands. An order went out to all the countries not to long ago. To find and kill anyone suspected of being a half or full demon. So, what are you going to do? Turn us in? Its entirely up to you. However if you do so choose to hand us over, I will use force to silence you."

He glared at me. A total death glare. I really had no intention of turning them in, but that icy stare wiped any possible thoughts out of my head.

"I won't abandon Inu now. I'll never tell anyone. I swear."

He looked at me really good to make sure I wasn't lying. Then he smiled. It was the first time I ever saw him do that. It was kind of cool.

"So… Mr. Sesshomaru, do you know what happened to Inu?"

"I expect he is far away from here."

"What! How do you know! Did he come over here and tell you where he was going! If so please tell me!"

He chuckled slightly. "A demon never revels his tricks."

Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! I got it! It took me awhile and its kind of short… I hoped you enjoyed it and please continue reviewing! I'll be sooo happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Shippo's POV 

Ok, ok, since Sesshomaru won't help me, I have to find and help Inu myself! But the sad truth is I have no clue where to start. It would be weird if I went to the library to look up demons and half-demons… Where would I go…?

Duh. Where else would I go? The internet. So I logged on and searched for demons and half-demons. Most of the results were bogus as they were American sites but I found a Japanese site translated to English so I clicked on that. What I read confirmed what Sesshomaru said. The government in Japan was really afraid of the demons and half-demons. But when I saw the pictures of all the executed demons it made me sick. It was so brutal. They hung them, shot them, and stranded them in forests for animals to eat them. I turned off the computer before I saw more.

At least I knew what was going on with Inu. But the next problem was to find him. I mean he could've been anywhere in the world! But I decided to narrow my search areas to places where I was pretty sure he had been before. Here and Kyoto were two of them, but they were the most unlikely seeing as Inu wouldn't go back to the place that was persecuting him. And here was out of the question, too. So the only places are the locations from here to Kyoto. Oh, boy.

First of all, I didn't know how to get to any of these places. I mean, we're poor. My dad barely gets by on his salary with just himself. So, again, I decided to go Sesshomru's apartment. When he answered the door, he didn't look at least surprised to see me. He just silently stood aside and let me pass. I sat at the table and he offered me a drink. I declined and he sat in the chair opposite of me. We just sat there for a while, not speaking. I was too afraid to. Would he yell at me for interrupting him again? Would laugh at my incompetence of not been able to find Inu yet, as it seems he had all the answers. I didn't know. So I decided that being silent was best for now.

After a while, he stood up and walked over to me. I flinched at his sudden movement and I heard him laugh.

"Ha ha. Do you think I would hurt the one trying so hard to look for my brother? Of course not! You came here to seek answers, yes?"

I nodded for lack of anything else to do.

"Well, you must know, he is currently safe in Kyoto, hiding, so no need to worry."

Well, oh my god, that was a wake-up call.

"WHAT! WHAT IS HE DOING IN KYOTO, ISN'T THAT DANGEROUS! OH MY GOD! HE'S GONNA GET HIMSELF KILLED!"

Sesshomaru had the most amused expression on his face. I guess my little outburst was funny.

"Well anyway… How am I supposed to get there? Isn't Kyoto on the other side of the world?"

Sesshomaru just smirked.

"We will take a plane. First thing tomorrow. So hurry up and pack. I will be by your house to pick you up at 7:00 AM sharp. Don't keep me waiting."

With that he grabbed my collar and threw me out of the apartment. My head made a dull 'thunk' on the wall. WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! But I didn't want to make Sesshomaru mad so I went home to pack. So many questions were going through my mind, but I decided to wait for tomorrow for the answers.

Seven came faster than I would have liked. It was Sunday and I really wanted to sleep. But Inu's safety came first. SO I got up and waited by the door for Sesshomaru. When he came, I left a note for my dad to tell him where I was. Then we left.

When we got on the plane, I decided to ask my questions.

" Uhh… Sesshomaru? How exactly do you know where Inu is?"

He looked at me before answering.

"I already told you, a demon never reveals his tricks."

"Oh. Well… How can you afford a plane ride? I thought you guys were poor like me."

"Inu-yasha told you that. While it is true that Inu-yasha himself has little money But I have a small fortune hidden away. Inu-yasha doesn't know. That's why you assumed that."

"Oh, I'm sorry… SO when are we gonna get there?"

"We shall get there in no less than half a day. Rest now for you will need the energy later."

Then he dozed off. I wonder what he meant by that. Well whatever it was, I was gonna bring Inu back. For sure.

--

A/N: Ok I'm so sorry its short, please forgive me! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!

ArrogantPup5756 ♥


End file.
